Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
Discussion of the Related Art
LCD devices display an image by using thin film transistors (TFTs) as switching elements. The LCD devices are widely used as display devices for notebook computers, tablet computers, smartphones, portable display devices, and portable information devices, in addition to televisions or monitors. Since the LCD devices cannot self-emit light, the LCD devices display an image by using light emitted from a backlight unit which is disposed under a liquid crystal display panel.
In this case, a guide panel is disposed between the backlight unit and the liquid crystal panel. The guide panel enables the liquid crystal panel to be stably disposed on the backlight unit. However, the guide panel is disposed to have a certain thickness between the backlight unit and the liquid crystal panel, causing an increase in thickness of an LCD device. For this reason, in a related art LCD device, there is a limitation in reducing a thickness, and consequently, improvement of an aesthetic appearance is limited.